macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray Lovelock
is a former U.N. Spacy variable fighter pilot turned head and keytarist of the rock band Fire Bomber. He is a mentor to Basara Nekki and pilots a VF-17T Nightmare Custom as a member of Sound Force. Personality & Character Ray was once a VF-11 pilot under the elite variable fighter unit "Pink Pecker". His brash nature led to the death of wingman, Stephan, prompting him to retire early. Stephan's death deeply affected Ray, as he had been the fiance to his longtime friend, Akiko Houjoh. In the intervening years, Ray became a pacifist and founded the band Fire Bomber, and became a father-figure and mentor to his band mates, Basara Nekki and Mylene Flare Jenius. Many consider Ray as a practical, dependable and level-headed leader. There are times however, where he finds himself in situations where he has to make excuses for Basara's inexplicable actions. He doesn't mind though, as he has some implicit understanding of Basara's true nature. When times are tough, Ray finds himself relying on Veffidas Feaze to help sort out problems. Though he maintains ties with his former army colleagues, Ray has no intention of returning to the military.http://monkeybacon.mywebcommunity.org/MCRcharacter/7un02AKinryu.php The shock over Stephan's loss was so great that he now refuses to handle weapons like guns even for self-defense. Despite his pacifist nature, he still encourages Basara to use missiles in dire emergencies, saying it was analogous to having an umbrella in case it rains during a picnic trip. Skills & Abilities Ray was a formidable pilot, having been a member of an elite fighter squadron. His knowledge and skills of piloting hadn't dulled despite his new role as keytarist, and he regularly trained others, such as the the biker gang leader Rex. History Ray was once a member of the elite "Pink Pecker" variable fighter squad, serving under the command of Kinryu. His friend, Stephan was killed after Ray charged the enemy against his friend's advice. Ray befriended and consoled Stephan's fiance, Akiko Houjoh, but his overwhelming guilt prompted him to abandon his piloting career. He fell into depression and took several odd jobs, such as construction, until he found Basara Nekki. Ray took the nomadic teen under his wing, and the two shared a bond similar to that of a father and son. Basara gave Ray a reason to live, and their burning desire to change people's hearts made them create Fire Bomber. Akiko herself would later manage the band, after a falling out with producer Honey Suzuki. Ray also maintained close ties with the military, allowing him access to the latest variable fighter technology, such as the VF-19 Excalibur Custom. Thanks to the help of Captain Maximilian Jenius and Dr. Gadget M. Chiba, they establish the tactical music unit Sound Force where he pilots a VF-17T Nightmare Custom. Ultimately, Ray's steadfast belief in Basara and the band helped defeat the Protodeviln threat. Relationships ;Akiko Houjoh :Ray has known Akiko for years and they had a little history together. The two started talking again on a regular basis after Akiko's company started promoting the band. ;Basara Nekki :He has an understanding with Basara and his desire to sing. He serves as his father figure and mentor when Basara becomes difficult to work with. ;Mylene Flare Jenius :As the latest band member, he cares for her to succeed as he sees talent in her. He is protective of her well being and hopes she would get along with Basara. Gallery RayProfile.png|Ray is the man behind Fire Bomber. RayLoveLockGuy.jpg|Ray Lovelock was once part of the "Pink Pecker" squad. RayPilot.png|Ray giving a thumbs up. M7 Ray02.jpg|Ray Lovelock in his younger days. M7 Ray&Akiko.jpg|Ray and Akiko in their younger days. M7 Ray00.jpg|An actor playing as Ray in the show Coffee Break. RayMad.png|Ray staring down. Notes & Trivia *A ''Macross 7 Plus short entitled "Ray & Akiko & Stephan &…" shows the three in their younger days, vacationing at a log cabin in the countryside. Stephan took a nap inside the cabin while the two lounge outside. As they watch the sunset, Akiko reveals to Ray that Stephan proposed to her, but wanted to hear what Ray has to say about it. Ray insists that Stephan would be a good match for her as opposed to a hothead like himself. In the end, Akiko went with Stephan because he was honest with his feelings, unlike Ray. *In Macross 7: Encore's second episode "On Stage", Ray's dramatized story in the show "Coffee Break" was slightly accurate, only he did not become a wandering street performer with Basara, nor did he try to have Basara adopted to a stable family. References Category:Macross 7 Characters Category:Macross 7 Category:M7 Category:Keyboardists Category:Pilots Category:UN Spacy Category:Fire Bomber